Sebby and Jim
by MorWolfMor
Summary: Sebastian goes over to Jims flat after a particularly gruesome job. One thing leads to another. Jim always did get his way in the end... Mormor lime, lemon, shameless smut. Don't like, don't read it. Written on Omegle with my wonderful parter in MorMor, fortheloveofsharpies


**This is a role-play from the lovely site of Omegle. If the random person I was chatting with sees this and recognizes it, please message me so I can also put your name up, and give some credit. Thanks! Hope Everyone enjoys this mormor smut.**

_Sebbyyy~JM_

_What. SM_

_Come over ~JM_

_I'm working. For you. SM_

_Well, come over when you finish. and don't forget my pictures this time.~JM_

_Pictures? SM_

_Of the job, Sebastian. ~JM_

_Oh, right. Of course, you sick bastard. I'll bring pictures. SM_

_Don't sass me Sebby ~JM_

_I'm not sassing you. You want pictures of the man I've spent the past five hours raping and torturing. Whose throat I've just cut, by the way. SM_

_You are a sick bastard. But it's all right, so am I. SM_

_Ooh, Sebby. Wonderful. Hurry back, would you. I'm booored. ~JM_

_Be there in ten. SM_

_The door will be open. ~JM_

_Great. SM_

Soon, Sebastian was at the door. He wiped as much blood as he could off his hands and onto his shirt, then let himself in, dropping his bag by the door. "Hello?" he called inside, slipping his shoes off in the hallway before wandering into the living room. "I'm here."

"In the bedroom Sebby." Jim called out. He lazily watched a horror movie on his enormous flat screen tv

Sebastian followed Jim's voice and peeked into the bedroom, smirking as he saw what his boss was watching. "I've seen this before. The babysitter dies at the end," he said helpfully, leaning in the doorway. With his blood-soaked clothes and the dark circles under his eyes, he looked like something out of a horror movie himself.

Jim nodded. "I know." He waved a hand towards the bathroom. "I've left some clothes in there, you can clean up."

Pushing away from the wall, Sebastian stripped off his shirt, slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open so he could talk. "I heard someone really died when they were filming it," he called over his shoulder as he changed. "Seems pretty improbable, but you never know, right?"

"Oh, they died all right." Jim replied monotonously. "They got in the way."

"Served the little bugger right."

Sebastian peeked dubiously through the crack in the door, but decided not to question Jim. He finished dressing, tossed his old clothes in the hamper, and flopped down on the bed next to Jim, holding out his phone. "I got those pictures you wanted, Boss."

Jim eagerly took the offered phone and scrolled through the pictures. "Lovely Sebastian, nice work." He grinned at his favorite assassin.

Returning Jim's grin, Sebastian ducked his head modestly. "I blinded him, see? Used that trick you showed me, heated spoons to burn the corneas. Worked much better, that did." He took the phone and scrolled to a close-up of the man's bruised and bloodied face, tears streaming from his blackened eyes.

Jim nodded. "See? I told you it worked better." He smiled wickedly.

"Yeah," Sebastian said distractedly, handing back the phone and turning his attention to the screen, where the killer had just appeared and was cutting his way through a group of attractive young women. "Makes me sick, that," Sebastian muttered, shaking his head.

Jim looked puzzled. "Why?"

Pointing to the women falling to the ground, Sebastian explained, "They didn't do anything wrong. The killer's just killing for the fun of it. I mean," he added with a shrug, "It is fun, sure. But I'd hate to have to kill someone who didn't at least partially deserve it."

Jim nodded slowly. "Makes sense, I suppose. Even if it is fun."

"And it is," Sebastian snickered. "Want to hear everything I did?"

Jim grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Tell me Sebby."

Settling back into the pillows, Sebastian smiled indulgently, enjoying the memory. "Started off simple. Punching, kicking, the like. He got his legs free so I smashed them with a claw hammer. Then I blinded him so even if he did try to escape he wouldn't be able to see where he was going. Took a break after that, just to build up the anticipation." He chuckled. "The idiot suggested that I get off on torturing people, so I fucked him to show him just how right he was. Then I carved my name into his stomach, deep enough to hurt but not do any real damage. I wanted him to stay alive for a while. Took another break then, to take the pictures for you. After that it was mostly simple stuff. Pulling teeth and nails, more beating. Took off a few fingers. Then you texted and I cut it short." He laughed at his own joke, glancing at Jim for approval.

: Jim smiled wickedly, and nodded his approval. "Very good Sebby," He purred. "I love it when you talk like this."

Sebastian glowed at the praise. "I'll be more creative next time," he promised. "It'll make for a better story." Hesitantly, he leaned closer to Jim, pretending he was trying to see the TV better as an excuse.

Jim nodded happily. "I'll be waiting for that." He glanced at Sebastian, who had inched closer. He grinned, and just scooted over, until he could wrap an arm around the other mans waist.

With a tiny sigh of contentment, Sebastian settled in, leaning comfortably against Jim. He wouldn't have dared to touch the other man first and risk being stabbed in the throat if Jim wasn't in the right mood. But with his boss's permission, Sebastian was happy to stay with him.

Jim snuggled in, lightly tangling their legs together, completely ignoring the movie now.

Sebastian grinned down at Jim. The other man was surprisingly warm, and Sebastian was cold. He pulled Jim closer, slipping a finger under his boss's chin and tilting his head up for a kiss just as someone onscreen screamed.

Jim hummed into the kiss, and ran his tongue lightly across the others lower lip, asking for entrance.

With a low rumble in the back of his throat, Sebastian parted his lips and slid his tongue over Jim's, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Jim thrummed happily, pressing himself closer to Sebastian, and gently tugging on his hair.

The corners of Sebastian's mouth curled up as Jim tugged his hair. He ran a hand up Jim's back under his shirt, pressing their bodies together.

Jim groaned softly, and tugged at Sebastians shirt. "Off." He whispered

Sebastian obediently tugged off the shirt he'd just put on, then deftly unbuttoned Jim's, breaking the kiss to nip softly along Jim's jaw and down his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a faint mark over his collarbone.

Jim turned his head, allowing better access to Sebastian. His eyes rolled back slightly, and he arched his hips slightly.

His breath catching as Jim's hips rubbed against his own, Sebastian slipped a hand between them, trailing it down Jim's chest and stomach before beginning to rub him through his trousers, at the same time running his tongue up Jim's neck.

Jim hissed in pleasure, quickly flipping Sebastian and making little love bites all up and down his assassins neck and chest. "Mine." He rumbled.

"All yours," Sebastian agreed, chuckling as he was pressed back into the pillows, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Jim's teeth on his skin.

Jim grinned wickedly, twisting his hips against Sebastian. "Always mine." He bit down hard on Sebastians neck, then lightly began to rub his tongue over every little mark made.

"All-" Sebastian's breath caught as Jim pressed against him, and he couldn't help arching his own hips up a little. "-yours," he finished with a smirk, eyes closed as he lazily ran a hand through Jim's hair.

Jim sighed in pleasure when Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "That-" He breathed. "It feels lovely." He purred.

"Yeah?" Sebastian murmured with a grin, doing it again and lightly grazing his nails against Jim's scalp. His hand slipped down to the back of Jim's neck, pulling him up for another kiss.

Jims eyes fluttered closed, and he gasped softly. "Seb-" He groaned. He pulled Sebastian closer to him and ran a hand over his chest.

Keeping a hand in Jim's hair, Sebastian began to gently roll him over, going slowly to make sure he was allowed to be on top.

Jim allowed Sebastian to roll over. He couldn't complain as the delicious pressure against him intensified when Sebastian straddled him. "Sebby" He groaned, arching his hips up.

He pulled the sniper down for a rough kiss, tangling his fingers in the others hair.

Sebastian kissed Jim hungrily, biting his lip and rolling his hips against Jim's with a low quiet moan. Finally, he broke away, kissing down Jim's neck and chest, licking his nipple on the way down.

Jim groaned softly. "S-seb." He rolled his hips against Sebastian roughly, arching his back. He sucked on Sebastians ear, nipping it lightly. "Sebby." He whispered.

With a low chuckle, Sebastian dodged away from Jim, trailing his lips across Jim's stomach and grazing his teeth over his boss's hipbone, deftly undoing Jim's trousers and pulling them down.

Jim hissed a little, before pulling at Sebastians own trousers. "Off Sebby." He smiled wickedly, before licking and teasing the others nipple. "Sebby..." He panted, tugging at the thin material of his pants.

Cocking his head, Sebastian grinned devilishly, tugging at his waistband to hold his pants in place. "What, you want these off too?" he joked, leaning over Jim again and flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin right above Jim's pants, fastening his teeth around the other's waistband. "After you, Boss," he said through clenched teeth as he pulled them down.

Jim snickered. "Why Sebby." He grinned. "How very" He gasped. "Lovely." He panted. "God Sebby." He groaned.

"Now mine," Sebastian decided, moving up next to Jim so the other could pull his pants down, his eyes lazily traveling over Jim's bare skin, appreciating the sight.

Jim pulled Sebastians pants down quickly. He tugged at Sebastian, pulled the man flush against him. He kissed and licked, eliciting lovely groans from his sniper.

Rolling his head, Sebastian moaned quietly, feeling Jim's lips and tongue on his skin. He ground his hips against Jim's almost roughly, rubbing them together, one hand on the small of Jim's back and the other running through his hair.

Jim whimpered with pleasure, the feeling of Sebastians hands in his hair and the rubbing, made him grab Sebastian and pulling his close for a kiss, one hand trailing down his chest, resting dangerously close to Sebastians manhood.

Jim's teasing elicited a moan from Sebastian, who glanced down with a frown. He decided not to wait and bucked his hips, thrusting up against Jim's hand with a gasp.

Jim obliged with a small groan. "Impatient are we?"

"Maybe a bit," Sebastian moaned, burying his face in Jim's shoulder as the man stroked him. "Fuck, Jim, that feels so good."

Jim nuzzled his neck, as he pumped Sebastian gently. He groaned and squirmed closer to Sebastian. "Sebby..." He moaned.

"Ah, God." Sebastian arched his back, groaning into Jim's shoulder. He curled his hand around the other man's length and started stroking him, trying to keep the same rhythm Jim was using on him.

Jim moaned softly. "Faster Sebby." Delicious fire burned in his abdomen, and he bit Sebastians neck hard.

Panting, Sebastian obliged, his hand speeding up and his hips jerking. When he couldn't bear it anymore he pushed Jim down against the mattress and moved over him, bending down to lick Jim from base to tip.

Jim groaned and squirmed, panting hard. "S-Seb" His fingers gripped the sheets tightly.

"You like that?" Sebastian murmured, brushing his lips against Jim's length. He bobbed his head twice, then pulled away, leaning across to the bedside table to retrieve the lube.

Jim groaned. "God yes, Sebastian." his hands kept clenching the sheets, effectively tangling them around his and Sebastians legs.

Sebastian was too worked up to chuckle at the needy way Jim's legs were intertwined with his. He bent down again, swirling his tongue over Jim's head as his fingers, coated with lube, pressed against Jim's opening, teasing him.

Jim growled lowly, tugging at Sebastians hair, forcing his head down farther.

With a small noise of protest, Sebastian allowed himself to be pulled down, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked lightly. He slipped a finger inside Jim and moved it back and forth before adding another.

Jim moaned lowly, tightening his grip in Sebastians hair. "Now Sebby.. God." He groaned. "Now, please now." He hissed, the burning sensation in his abdomen building.

Sebastian sucked one last time before pulling off Jim, kneeling between the man's legs and slicking himself up. Then, he pushed inside Jim slowly with a loud, breathy moan, stroking the other man's hair.

Jim groaned, pulling Sebastians face close to kiss him hungrily. "mmm... Sebby..." He mumbled through the kiss. He rocked his hips slightly, relishing the feeling.

Waiting for a moment for Jim to adjust, Sebastian slowly pulled back, then thrust into Jim quickly with a gasp. "Fuck," he breathed, dropping his head to Jim's shoulder and hoisting Jim's legs up around his waist. "So tight, Jim. So good."

Jim tightened his leg on Sebastain, and wrapping the other tightly around his shoulder. He hissed softly. "Fuck me harder Sebastian." His head lolled back, with his eyes rolling up slightly as the assassin obliged.

God, the things his sniper could do to him...Only Sebastian.


End file.
